This research core provides veterinary nurse support for the Conte Center for Neuroscience[unreadable] Research (CCNR), operates a survival surgery, and manages regulatory compliance for the CCNR.[unreadable] It comprises 75% time for two veterinary nurses. The surgical component of the core provides and[unreadable] operates a survival surgery that is used for all of our surgical procedures on non-human primates,[unreadable] as well as some smaller animals. The veterinary nursing component of the core manages all[unreadable] animal welfare and health issues for all species used in the research of the CCNR. This includes[unreadable] environmental enrichment for non-human primates, daily health checks for all species, and serving[unreadable] as the interface between the UCSF veterinarians and the animal husbandry technicians. The[unreadable] regulatory component involves assisting in the preparation of animal protocols for approval by the[unreadable] IACUC, managing the pre- and post-surgical documentation that is required by the IACUC, and[unreadable] conducting regular inspections of the laboratories to ensure that we are in compliance in the event[unreadable] of an unannounced inspection from the IACUC or the USDA.